Misty (US)
Misty is a leading female character of the Ultimate Story. She was based off of the Pokémon series own popular Water Gym Leader. She was also Fanfictiondreamer's favorite character of the series. Origin Story Misty started out as the second Gym Leader of the Kanto region. When the Pokémon anime first aired, she became something of a popular icon and a very well known and favorite character of the series. She was very well known for her love of Water-type Pokémon, her tomboyish demeanor, her love of adventure and cute Pokémon, her red-hair (which was styled differently from what is seen here) and her vicious knack to throw a hissy fit and insult the main character of the anime, Ash, without consequence. There were also rumors going around that she was romantically involved with Ash, however, that was debatable despite what most fans wanted to believe. Regardless, she was very well known and...well...there are plenty of differences between her anime appearance and how she is in the Ultimate Story. Misty in the Ultimate Story Misty in the Ultimate Story started out looking and acting exactly how she was in the anime. However, there are a number of significant differences between what she was in the anime and what she is in the US. For starters, in the anime, she was belittled by her 3 sisters, Violet, Lily and Daisy. In the US, she was sheltered by them which at first she believed was a way of belittling her. However, after she met Lisa and her friends, there were secrets about her that were eventually revealed. After the girls pulled her out of her home and had her receive her powers, she was revealed to be an ancient immortal being that was the guardian of the Earth's oceans. When she received her powers, she converted to her true form: a magical mermaid. She was also informed by Ly that she was nearly destroyed by an evil wizard thousands of years ago and was reborn as a seemingly normal human. She also lost all of her memories of her time as the immortal guardian. It took awhile for her to accept the truth about her but overtime, she was able to come to terms with her true self. Ly also mentioned to her that her special powers are sacred and that she need to find friends that she can trust her powers with. Afterwards, she continued with her new friends to find a planet where she can continue training her powers, but not before arriving on Ripple Star to find the magical Crystal needed for the girls to continue their tasks and having Ribbon, a Ripple fairy who was also the guardian of the Crystal, joined them. The group arrived on Corneria, a planet that Lisa had specifically chosen to have Misty train to perfect her powers. There, she met the Starfox team, including Fox, who she became very close to over time. She especially became close friends with Slippy, who gifted her with her trademark hairband to go with the makeover that the Powerpuff Girls gave her. During her one year training regiment, not only did she develop a strong bond with Fox, but also Bubbles, whom she had developed a sisterly relationship with during their previous journey along with Ribbon, Peach and later on, Lady Bow. They also made a small group known as the Friendly 5. And after several months of training, she asked her mentor, Lisa, what today's date is on Earth; it turned out to be Misty's birthday in a few days, and she told her friends that the celebration only consisted of her and her three sisters. She also didn't get a lot of presents and her birthdays were small and short. Her friends decided to celebrate in Corneria, which was by far the best she ever had. She then used her princess training to make a large cake for Peach's birthday and she succeeded with the help from Ribbon and Bubbles. Lisa and Peach decided to have Misty finish her training by meeting General Pepper, to which the Starfox team was greatly nervous about. However, Peach helped her to prepare and the next day, Misty was able to meet with the general with Fox and Peach tagging along. During their time with the General, Misty remained calm and tried to be polite to him, although, she was a bit coy for meeting with an important person of the planet. The day ended with the general grateful for meeting her and he went on his way while the others regrouped with their friends. By the time she was finished with her fairy training with Lisa, she went back to Earth with her, the Powerpuff Girls, Rayman, and Peach; she hopes to visit Fox again. Back in Cerulean City, she reunited with her sisters who admired her makeover, then she wanted to have a talk with them. She explained she met Ly and knew she was the mystical princess and the guardian of the Earth's oceans; the trio actually knew all this and they never told her. They promised to keep this a secret for their parents, whom also knew about the secret. Ly always checks whenever there's a newborn, and she sensed that Misty had the essence of the princess of the sea. When the evil wizard that tried to destroy her attacked, Misty's parents told her sisters to get her as far away as they could, unfortunately the elders didn't survive. Upon the realization, Misty cried and blamed herself for their heroic sacrifice, but her sisters tried to calm her down by telling her that it wasn't her fault. They assured her it wasn't since all this would've happened either way; they were actually grateful that Misty left and had the friends she needed. Later on that day, Misty left with the group to carry out Lisa's next mission. Ly instructed them to look for a Trainer to find the sacred Pokémon stones, but the Gyms have shut down and Trainers weren't available. Lisa then came up with the idea to call upon her top students to fill in the positions of the Gym Leaders. Misty met the group including Link, Kirby, and Samus. Still, she promised to look for Fox's friend. Then, Lisa gave her a book with some encrypted pages. Thus this began Misty's journey through the Kanto region with Ash by her side, which started the Ultimate Destiny. Misty in the Journey through Kanto Misty and her friends met up with Ash, a beginner Trainer from Pallet Town, at the Professor's ranch. Ash arrived late to pick up his Pokémon, as were they since they just dealt with a disgusting monster in Townsville and it took a long time to give the feisty Buttercup a bath. At one point, Ash tripped over Misty and Peach hoped that all the princess training has really paid off; it did, as Misty forgave him for his clumsiness, instead of reacting as a hothead that she used to be. Eventually, Ash got Pikachu, and Misty grew fond of her right away. She kept sulking, and Misty promised that she would reunite with Fox, the Pewter City Gym Leader, very soon. Pikachu also had one of the 10 Pokémon stones as well. Ash began his journey and the group had to deal with Misty and Bubbles' angst with Bug-type Pokémon as well as Ash and Buttercup's childish behavior. When they were able to reach Pewter City, they met with Brock, the Gym Leader of the city who relinquished his role because he had to take care of his 10 brothers and sisters. When they were able to find a way to reach Corneria, where the 1st Super Smash Gym Leader was, Pikachu happily reunited with Fox. From there, Fox was grateful to Misty for keeping her promise. After Ash defeated Fox and earned his first Gym badge, Fox allowed Pikachu to stay with Ash as he wanted her to get stronger under his watch. However, Misty arranged to return to Corneria with Pikachu once a week so that they could see each other more frequently, to which Fox happily accepted. She became a valuable companion throughout his adventure. They was eventually able to retrieve all 10 Pokémon stones and all 8 Gym Badges. During that time, Misty grew fond with DK, the Gym Leader within the Safari Zone; she spent some time hanging out with him and he even wanted to make a living settlement on one of the small islands in Kanto. As they were making their way to Cinnabar Island, she recognized one of the boats belonging to the Kremlings; so she decided to investigate using her princess form and she disappeared for awhile since the events of DK64 would take place. She returned by the time the group arrived at Cinnabar Island. Misty and Pikachu continued to see Fox every week like they promised. It was also a time when Misty and Fox's relationship began to grow. However, during one of those special visits, Andross began his conquest of the Lylat System, and the events of Starfox 64 began to unfold. A little afterwards, Misty received an assignment to investigate the Isle o' Hags and that was when the story of Banjo-Tooie started; she was to give a Gold Lum to a girl that resided there; she actually turned out to be Kari who had a close relationship with Bottles and was later abducted by Gruntilda. The Digidestines helped out on her adventure and while she was secretive of her assignment, Misty had an attachment with Banjo. By the time Kari was saved, Misty bestowed her the Lum and she became a fairy of pure Light. Being that his house was wrecked, Banjo decided to travel with Misty and bring along Kazooie. Misty was named as the new ruler of the island, which she humbly accepted, making the isle her new home. She then went back to Pallet Town where they reunited with with the rest of the group and introduced them to her new friends Banjo and Kazooie. Ultimate Story: The Missing Link Four years after the first Ultimate Story, Misty received a message that Corneria was being attacked by a Dark force and she's told to avoid visiting Fox as well as the others. She felt distraught, but knowing that she and Fox were so close, Prof. Oak encouraged her to go to him. They have made a variety of allies to support them, and one of them was an ancient pharaoh named Atem; someone that became a close friend to Misty as he recalled the time that they have spent together and also revealed that her true form had a name: Aqualina. Since then, bits and pieces of her memories came back to her, as well as her relationship with Atem. Also, she had some other memories return to her, like the four Guardians that have sworn to protect the princess and, after rediscovering them, bonded with each of the members of Team Starfox through the crests on the backs of their right hands that were given to them by Ly. During the story, General Pepper discovers Misty's transformation by accident, in which he agreed to keep secret. A little afterwards, the group discovered there's a special type of water that triggers Misty's princess form. They also came face-to-face with the sorcerer that nearly destroyed her many years ago. He was defeated by Fox. By the end of The Missing Link, Misty spent some time with Fox like she normally does. Ultimate Story 2 The story starts with the events from Starfox Adventures. Misty hangs out with the group, minus Falco, and Genera, Pepper assigns Fox on preventing Dinosaur Planet from falling apart. Misty, as well as Pikachu, Bubbles, Rayman, Peach, and Banjo and Kazooie tagged along. Misty used her princess form a few times to assist the team, she eventually met the cute Prince Tricky, and together they received all 4 Spellstones and all 6 Krazoa spirits. She even accepted one of the trials, the Test of Fear, in which she overcame her worst fears thanks to Fox's ongoing support. During the expedition on the planet, Peach always kept nagging Fox of his love for Misty, to which he constantly denies. By the time the mission was successful, Misty met Krystal whom told her that she's Fox's long lost, older sister. It was also then when they first met Tricky's sister, Beauty, as well as more constant nagging from the group, especially Peach. Heck, Shabunga even developed some self-portraits to Misty and Fox to show their affection. After moments of solitude, Fox began to accept his deep feelings with Misty, and they officially started to become a couple. Eventually, there was also a wedding made specially for her and Fox by their friends. Misty's Misadventures There were many friends Misty made, including the spies from GROUP and Knuckles among other citizens from Mobius. Many events unfolded, including increasing her Pokémon roster, and also spending a short vacation at Isle Delfino. During these times, Misty and Fox's bond became as deep as the ocean itself. There were also some more times when Misty used her princess form during underwater adventures, including one on Dinosaur Planet where she helped a distressed clan known as the Finback Tribe that always dealt with the plights from the Sea-Fang clan at Cape Claw. As Fox's wife, a lot has occurred during Misty's small, though tedious, journeys. One example was when she met and befriended a bunch of monkeys that she had named after the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO cartoon, such Sparx, Chiro, Mandarin, Antauri, Nova, Jinmay, Otto, and Gibson. They currently reside in the Secret Grove somewhere in the land of Hyrule, Link's home world. At one point, during the Return to Hyrule, she teamed up with the monkeys to look for him as Fox lost contact due to the Darkness engulfing the landscape. It turned out that the ever-shifting world, as well as some nasty occurrences, were caused by an evil witch; it's also revealed that Misty owned a turquoise orb possessing powers of Light magic. Another point, during the Fall of Dr. Eggman, was when Misty was on a mission to rescue her husband from the clutches of Dr. Robotnik. She came with the Starfox team along with Sonic's friends after Fox made a sly trick in fooling the mad scientist with fake Chaos Emeralds. They vowed to bring him to his knees for good, as a way to never bother with Misty nor her close friends ever again. Ultimate Story 3 A little after the events of US2, she and her friends were called into the Great Wizard's library and were briefed about the damages that were caused by the time rifts that have noticed throughout most of US2. To prevent the damages from getting worse, she traveled back in time many times with her friends to rescue many worlds from the Rifter as a means of tracking down the source of the Darkness that's causing these time rifts. During these journeys, she befriended 2 other aquamancers, Katara and Omi, and they formed their small group known as the Aquas. Later on, they met Jak and formed the Woofoo Alliance with him, Yin, Yang and the rest of their friends. At one point, the Xiaolin Dragons (Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Raymundo) gifted the main quartet something known as the Shen Gong Wu; mystical items from their world. Misty got the following: * Shen Gong Wu Reason * Orb of Tornami To go with her powers over water * Reversing Mirror It was a gift from Omi as a sign of their friendship * Tangle Web Comb Omi thought it works well for her Omi gave a piece of the Kaijin Charm to Misty. Later on, she and her friends of the Woofoo Alliance engaged in a challenge with some of the members of the Descendants of Darkness in which if they lost, they would be banished to a world that will succumb to the Rifter without any means of escape. They lost the challenge and were banished to another world. There, she and her group, the Aquas, wound up in a land within that world known as the Land of Water and its main village, the Hidden Mist. She and her friends did what they could to reunite with their friends. Along the way, they met a young girl named Hinata. Noticing that she was going through a terrible angst, Misty decided to rescue her from it and the 2 began to bond. They were eventually able to reunite with their friends and with some help from one of their own escaped the realm but promised their new friends that they will return and find a way to rescue them and their realm. Ultimate Story 4 A few months after the events of US3, she and her friends were repairing the damages caused by the time lapses when mysterious dark creatures known as the Heartless invaded their world. The group's attacks and weapons were useless against them. Just then, a young boy wielding a key-like weapon emerged and fought off the dark creatures. He warned them about their world being in danger and led them into a portal where they wound up on a hillside town sitting underneath a perpetual sunset. Soon enough, they discovered their friends that they had met during US3 had experienced the same things, so they decided to stay within the town and figure out what's been happening. She goes by the alias Captain Aquatia and her Keyblade is the Sea Maiden. Powerful Harmony At the beginning of the US4 spinoff, she and the other captains were sent to the Jedi's dimension to fend off the Heartless threat within it while they waited for the Benders to return from their other mission. However, despite them being able to vanquish the Heartless, even the threat was too much for them to handle. When the Benders were finally able to arrive into the dimension, she and her friends had received a little extra help from them as well as the Jedi. The first of that dimension that she and her friends conversed with were Jedi fighters Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi. From there, they told the 3 everything that they knew about the threat. Soon after meeting Padme, she and the other captains left the dimension to tend to other assignments while they left that world in the hands of the Benders. She and her friends would stop by every now and again. Sometimes, they would stop by to check up on the Benders, other times, they would lend an extra hand. Sometimes they would come together and other times, they would come alone or with at least one of their other friends. Sometimes, they would arrive by their own accord, other times, they would be summoned by either the Benders or by the Jedi. She and her friends in the Starfox Team kept their real names from their new allies and even mentioned this when they introduced themselves, telling them to address them by their captain names for the time being. She, as well as her close friends in the Starfox Team, kept their aliases while they faced the endless hordes of the Heartless. At one point in the story during one of her underwater missions with Fox and Falco, she was accidently pulled into the Jedi dimension around the time that the Jedi and the Benders were partaking in an underwater mission. Needing to save her friends from drowning since she knew that they couldn't survive long without her, she was forced to reveal her true form to Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka, much to their surprise. After she was able to save Fox and Falco with the help of Katara, she told them everything about her true form. A little afterwards, she showed herself to Obi-wan in her true form, but he had a hard time recognizing her until she pulled out her Keyblade, revealing her identity to him. From there, she encouraged them to keep her true form a secret, to which they gladly did. From there, Fox, Falco and especially Krystal were so happy to entrust this secret to them that they went on to reveal their real names to them, an indication that they fully trust them. Starfox Armada At one point, Misty and the rest of the Starfox team were called out by General Pepper participate in a war within a neighboring star system. This was around the same time that the Fairies of Kalos mission needed to take place, but since she and her friends could not return home, Professor Oak had to call on Link and Zelda to carry out the mission. She would lend some help every now and again through transmitting her holographic image, but that's all that she could do for them. During the mission within the neighboring star system, Misty and the rest of the Starfox team wear new outfits much like the one show in the picture to the right. Each outfit was designed by the general's daughter, Sasha Pepper, who is a fashion designer. Each outfit consist of the Starfox team's signature colors, such as Misty with aqua blue. Misty's Relationships Fox When they first met him, they became real close friends. She spent a year on his home planet on Corneria to train to perfect her powers. Throughout that entire year, Fox stood by her and supported her. Sometimes, they would have their alone times in which they would spend time together just chatting. During one of those times, he told her about a friend that he had not seen in a long time and was sad about not seeing her. From there, she promised to reunite him with his friend. She was able to carry out that promise in Journey Through Kanto when they were able to reunite during their journey with Ash. From there, Fox and Pikachu agreed to see each other once a week. Misty and the rest of her friends tagged along and visited Fox and his team one day a week. During those days, Misty and Fox would have more of their alone times and they became even closer as friends. Over the years, their relationship grew to when they became very intimate and, even though Fox didn't notice it, they fell in love with each other. It wasn't until Ultimate Story 2 when they both began to acknowledge their feelings for each other and started dating. A few months later, their friends arranged a wedding for the both of them and they were officially a couple. Krystal Misty first met her after she took her to safety from Krazoa Palace while Fox and Pikachu were fighting Andross. She looked over the vixen and during their vacation, Adeleine arrived and gave her plates of food; it was described that her appetite reminded the heroes of a certain Saiyan they knew. While Fox was away, she confessed to Misty that she was Fox's long, lost brother, who was separated from him while Corneria was being attacked; she swore to keep James' word to never reveal it till Andross was gone. Since then, Krystal and Misty developed a sisterly bond with one another. She remains as Misty's closest comrades. After Fox and Misty got married, she became Misty's sister-in-law and their relationship grew stronger from there. At one point during the preperation for the fight against the Shaman Emperor, Krystal could hear a voice crying for help. She believed it to be her and Fox's ancestor, Nikko, who was possessed into becoming the Shaman Emperor. Fox believed that Nikko was gone forever but Misty was willing to help out Krystal if there was a chance to save their ancestor. Falco Misty had a bitter relationship with the bullying birdbrain, just like with Buttercup. Misty first met Falco and his team as she was training in Corneria for her fairy powers. She was often challenged by his insults, and Peach thru her princess training taught her to keep her cool and use his charm in her princess form to overcome his fiery attitude. They eventually became good friends overtime, though, even when he was a protective figure to Fox. Currently, he always sticks with Misty and the team. Peach Peach was Misty's teacher during her Corneria training and close friend. She taught Misty how to present herself as an actual woman/princess while still keeping her tomboyish traits in tact. She was also impressed with her cooking skills, even when Misty had to bake a colossal cake for Peach's birthday at the Mushroom Kingdom. They later became members of The Friendly Five once they met Lady Bow, along with Bubbles and Ribbon. Even at times they had to part, Peach is very much like a nurturing motherly figure to Misty, even though Misty herself never actually had one. Slippy Misty first met Slippy with the team while she was training in Corneria. He was so impressed on meeting an Earth girl for the first time, and even complimented that she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Because of his fascination, and his distant friend from Earth, he gifted her a headband that changes into a boomerang that explodes, inspired by the Spies of WHOOP. Since then, he and Misty became close friends, though not as close as her relationship with Fox. She also tends to hang around with him a lot on all his adventures, even learning the ways of technology. Bubbles Misty first met Bubbles, as well as the Powerpuff Girls, during her first adventure. She began to warm up to Misty rather quickly, even if she'd have a fit with Buttercup, as she hates to see her friends fight and break up. Bubbles developed a sisterly bond with Misty while they visited Whale Bay and when Misty gazed out onto the open ocean; she stated she always loved Water-Type Pokémon and desires to venture the world and swim with them, as they were the only friends she had while her sisters were upstaging her. Bubbles wanted to become Misty's new best friend, and she gladly accepted it. Since then, they never left each other's side as they appreciated their company, even forming The Friendly Five with Peach, Ribbon, and Bow. They each shared their beauty, sensitivity, and friendship with one another, even their hi-jump abilities and their love for water. Eventually, they had to part ways at times, though. Knuckles Misty first met Knuckles during her journey in Mobius during The Missing Link. When they first met, they spent hours talking to each other and they had been very close eversince. In US2, he would very often be seen by her side. Knuckles would take any kind of sacrifice for her, whether it'd be his own life, deal with Amy and Cream to maintain her relationship with Fox, or even protect their honor even when it came to Rouge. They have developed such a powerhouse bond as a team, and they often talk with each other a lot and overcome their personal issues. Atem/Yami He recognized Misty as the lost Ocean Princess. When he was rescued from his captive thanks to the Starfox Team and GROUP, he and the other refugees escaped in the Great Fox and track down the alien race that abducted them while he was one of the first people to explore the galaxy. Yami then met Misty and was able to restore more memories of the guardian princess of the sea. They were great friends ages ago; before she was destroyed, Ly wanted Yami to keep the secret of her name: Aqualina. With Misty remembering Aqualina's relationship with the pharaoh, it solidified their friendship. Geno Misty also tends to have a close relationship when she met Geno, as a reminder of the Ocean Princess, Aqualina, After the events of US5, she first heard a familiar tune, sometimes fall asleep from it, when in the end, it was Geno looking for her past incarnate. She left the Great Fox to retrieve something, a music box at the depths of Earth's oceans. With some of her memories revived, she then sought out in dimensions to find glass pieces; with them united, it took the form of Geno. They had close ties with one another, as Geno remained as an immortal servant to Aqualina while she passed on and remained as a close ally to the team. Pokemon Misty owns the following Pokémon: Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Lapras, Vaporeon, Politoed, Togetic, Marill, Corsola, Spheal, female Eevee (while teaming up with Krystal). 120-Staryu.png|Staryu 121-Starmie.png|Starmie 118-Goldeen.png|Goldeen Horsea.png|Horsea 175-Togepi.png|Togepi 60-Poliwag.png|Poliwag 133-Eevee.png|Female Eevee 131-Lapras.png|Lapras 86-Seel.png|Seel 87-Dewgong.png|Dewgong 90-Shellder.png|Shellder 186-Politoed.png|Politoed 134-Vaporeon.png|Vaporeon 55-Golduck.png|Golduck 72-Tentacool.png|Tentacool 132-Ditto.png|Ditto 147-Dratini.png|Dratini 148-Dragonair.png|Dragonair 183-Marill.png|Marill 194-Wooper.png|Wooper 176-Togetic.png|Togetic 226-Mantine.png|Mantine 222-Corsola.png|Corsola 258-Mudkip.png|Mudkip 260-Swampert.png|Swampert 370-Luvdisc.png|Luvdisc 363-Spheal.png|Spheal Category:Red Heads Category:Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Tomboys Category:Elementals Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Animated characters Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Princesses Category:Fairies Category:Mermaids Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Chosen ones Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Orphans Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Mind Readers Category:Characters remade for the Ultimate Story Category:Fanfictiondreamer Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Characters Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Gloved Characters Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Nicest Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Badass Princess Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Pacifists Category:Peace Seekers Category:Chef Cooks Category:Magic Users Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Team heroes Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story